RoslynXRockys pups
All the pups belong to Pip and Joy. These are the pups for Roslyn and Rocky. These pups are in third gen. Meet RoslynXRocky's pup After years of dating Roslyn for a couple years, Rocky had felt like they had a strong relationship and he proposed to Roslyn. Of course, Zoomer wasn't to happy about this. But he realized that it was time to let her go. He also knew that maybe one day he will get pups of own, so he allowed his sister to be happy. After the wedding Rocky and Roslyn were happier than ever knowing the fact that they would spend the rest of their lives with each other. Two years later Roslyn had given birth to Chase, their first pup. Rocky had already planned the name for him a while ago, in case they got pups. And they did get pups. An hour later, They had another pup, Snow White, Roslyn gave the name this time. It may be a small family but they love each other. Appearance Chase: Chase is a Australian Husky Shepherd mix. He is mostly white but has a line that's a face marking. On the inside of his face marking it is all gray. He has heterocromia which makes him have two eye colors, blue and orange. He has a fluffy white tail with a brown stripe. His right front paw and left back paw are brown. His right front paw and back left paw are gray. He has pointed ears that have brown tips. He has a brown spot on his chest that is shaped like a diamond. Snow White: Snow White is an Australian Husky Shepherd mix. She looks a lot like he dad, Rocky. She has white on her muzzle, underbelly, and ear tips. She also has white on her chest, paws, and a white on her tail. The rest of her body is is gray like her father's. She has orange eyes like her mother. She has a gray diamond shaped spot on her chest and a darker gray shad on her forehead like her mother. Personality Chase: Chase is a go-lucky pup. He is able to show the good side of situations and tends to help put situations to an end. He tries to remain positive and sometimes be nice. From time to time he does like to read like his father, but he learn as much as his father. He tries to learn but he doesn't memorize yet. Snow White: Snow White is a bit like her mother. She is calm and kind, and likes to have fun from time to time. She likes to hang out with her big bro, loosen up like him. She doesn't like to be kept inside since she is an outside pup. Voice actors Chase: Young Chase: ~Open to suggestions~ Adult Chase: T.J Miller voice of '' Fred from Big Hero 6'' Snow White: Young Snow White: ~Open to suggestions~ Adult Snow White: Kelly Berglund voice of Bree from Lab rats Trivia * Pip designed Chase and I (PuppyLuverJoy) designed Snow White * Snow White is named after the Disney princess Snow White * Chase was named after Chase from the paw patrol Gallery